Hints
by TouchTheACTIVE
Summary: Danny gives Tom hints to who he loves, will Tom figure out the riddle that Danny's giving him?


_Disclaimer: Don't own. _

_A/n: Sorry if I've been a bit quite recently, not really a writer's block, just had no real reason to write anything. So yeah. _

"Will you please just tell me who you like?" Tom yelled exasperatedly at Danny. "You've had goo goo eyes for ages. Constantly in dream land, never focused. You obviously like someone." Tom came and sat down next to Danny who was looking rather shocked at his out burst. "Sorry, that came out wrong."

"I'd love to tell you, but I, I just can't." Danny stuttered.

"Why, what's so bad about this crush." Tom pushed.

"Nothing, just. One he's a guy." Danny blushed and looked down.

"And, nothing new." Tom rolled his eyes.

"It's I just don't think you'd like him okay?" Danny sighed before storming out of the room, Tom promptly following him.

"So what if I don't like him? It's your life not mine." Tom shouted.

"Just leave it, for once in your life, just leave the argument. I don't want to argue." Danny's strong facade breaking.

"At least give me hints?" Tom tried.

"Fine, I'll give you hints throughout the day. If you don't get it by days end, I don't have to tell you, deal?" Danny compromised.

"Fine, deal." Tom nodded and agreed before parting ways

"Tell you one thing about him, he loves to argue." Danny smiled before walking off.

Another interview, Danny sat next to Tom who innocently over looked the sexual innuendos looking rather confused. Danny's knew everything about Tom, from how he had his tea to how was the best way to comfort him when he was upset. Leaning over to whisper in his ear another clue, which Danny couldn't believe that Tom hadn't guessed it was him yet.

"He doesn't realise I've had him memorised for so long." Danny whispered, dragging out the so. To which Tom raised one eyebrow before turning back to answering questions.

The next move for the day was to the car for a meet and greet, or book signing.

"You sitting in the front with me?" Tom asked Danny, that seat had never been so attractive.

"Yep, oh, and another thing Tom, this mystery man, I know all of his songs." Danny smirked, as Tom's thinking face took over his face.

"Know him pretty well huh?" Tom chuckled.

"Yeah, almost five years now." Danny smiled before relaxing, not giving away anymore hints for now. While sat in the car Danny took some time to memorise Tom even more, the way he was tapping his fingers rhythmically to the beat of the music.

"Another thing Tom, he can play drums but he'd never tell anyone." Danny informed.

The journey went quick so did the meet and greet, they were now on their way to a family meal with the Fletcher's after Debbie insisted they come round to celebrate there new album radio:ACTIVE.

"His sister's really beautiful as well." Danny whispered moving towards the dinner table as they'd just been called. Tom's foot kept nudging Danny's trying to get his attention but Danny wasn't having it. He had to stay strong, he couldn't just crumble and tell him.

On the way home Harry had agreed to drive, dragging Dougie to sit in the front with him Tom and Danny were left in the back.

"Can I have three more clues, please?" Tom asked using his puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, three. He has his mother's eyes, his favourite colours green, and he's born on the seventeen." Danny told before hopping out of the car, along with Tom, hoping Tom had got the idea he waited, but Tom just walked the other way. Danny just wishes he could hug him, kiss him. Just call him his own, but no, Tom was evident that was happening, so he'd probably do it all again tomorrow.

Danny got in, cooked himself up some food, before sitting in front of the sofa watching some re-run from years ago. He really had no idea what was going on. He slowly felt himself falling, before some knocking at the door woke him up, startling him awake. Getting up grumpily and slouching to the front door. His face only brightened when he saw the blonde looking rather scared and worried.

"Tom, what's wrong?" Danny ushered him into the front room, sitting him down, letting his hand wander around him back, before slowly rubbing the bottom of his neck where his hair ended, comforting him. Tom quickly calmed down, that was the only way to comfort him as Danny had found out when he and Giovanna broke up, at night, when Tom would cry, he'd come to Danny and that was the only way to make him stop crying and fall asleep again.

"I maybe completely off the mark here. But-. And if I am you can tell me, but. Is it? Is it me? You know, that you like?" Tom stuttered, dumbfoundly.

"Is that what you were worried about, I though something awful had happened." Danny breathed a sigh of relief.

"I just- sorry." Tom got up to leave before Danny grabbed him by the arm and kissed him, slowly, giving him time to push him away - but he didn't. He deepened the kiss, familiarising himself with Danny. The kiss was broken by Danny needing to breath.

"Does that answer your question?" Danny asked.

"I don't like to argue." Tom defended.

"Here we go again..." Danny joked, tickling Tom to the sofa, until he fell back down.

"And what do you mean, I wouldn't like him, I'm fab!" Tom looked confused.

"I got the rough copy of radio:ACTIVE tour, and you say, and I quote, 'Tom Fletcher isn't the sort of person who would like himself if he wasn't himself'" Danny quoted.

"Fine, I'll give you that one." Tom looked defeated.

"So are we, like, together?" Danny asked the inevitable question.

"I'd like to be. Do you?" Tom answered.

"Do Ya, Do Ya, Do Ya love me, do you need a little time ey eyeime." Danny sung, getting hit across the face with a cushion thrown by Tom.

"Well. Do you?" Tom inquired again.

"If you agree to stop throwing cushions at me." Danny pouted.

"I promise, I'll just kiss you instead." Tom got up and kissed Danny.

"I can deal with that." Danny sniggered and Tom went to get his shoes to leave. "You can stay here tonight, if you want." Tom's face looked panic stricken. "Not like that, just saves you, ya'no."

"Of course, I'd love to, saves Tommy a job in the morning as well."

They maneuvered their way upstairs when Danny seemed intent of hugging Tom to death, Danny still would let up his grip on Tom in bed. Claiming 'I'm not letting you go now I've got you.'

"You want to know some stuff about my crush?" Tom asked, too which Danny was rather confused, he thought he was Tom's crush. "He's stubborn, he loves cuddles, he's so very talented but doesn't think so, he's not the brightest, his smile could light up the darkest day, and his arms fit me just right."

"I thought I was you crush, who is this guy?" Danny questioned.

"Let me give you some more clues then." Tom rolled his eyes "He knows more stuff about me than I do, he's got brown hair, one sister, born on the twelfth. Oh, in case you were still confused, he's lying in bed next to me."

"Oh, how did I not get that?" Danny started laughing at himself. Tom just hugged him tighter. They weren't quite sure when their infatuation with each other started, but hopefully, there wouldn't be anymore secrets, just them. As their fans would say, _Flones forever_


End file.
